Comisaría Los ángeles
by La piketua
Summary: Pansy es agente de la CSI, Ginny es forense de esta misma. Acompaña a la morena y a la pelirroja a resolver casos mientras se enamoran perdidamente. Mal summary...lean.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:Harry Potter no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**Summary: Esta historia se centra en una comisaría de san Antonio...donde la forense, Ginny Weasley y la policía Pansy ParKinson se conocerán y se enamoraran. Entre locos encuentros y junto a sus compañeros de trabajo las dos encontraran el amor.**

**La historia esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Pansy y Ginny puede que algún punto de vista de alguien mas surja después. Es un Au, no magos ni nada por el estilo.**

**El primer día de trabajo**

POV Pansy

-Es solo el primer día.- murmuré, colocándome mis pantalones ajustados color negro y mi camisa, sujete mi negro cabello en un coleta con lengua y me dispuse a salir de mi casa luego de colocarme unas botas negras.

-Tranquila pelinegra que eres la mejor.- no pude evitar murmurar bajo mi aliento mientras entraba por las puertas de la comisaría, mi lugar de trabajo, por cierto soy policía...fui transferida desde Londres hacia Madrid, a la comisaría de Ángeles.

Entre al lugar con una sonrisa cruzando mi rostro, observe tranquilamente por encima antes dedecidirme a hablae a alguien.

-Hola, yo soy la agente nueva.- dije con una sonrisa, dirigiéndome a un chico de cabellos negros y espejuelos redondos. El me dedico una sonrisa y me dijo que el Capitán Sirius Black me esperaba en su oficina.

Tome el ascensor hacía el segundo piso y tamborileé en la pared a lo que llegaba. Al salir tropecé con una castaña algo desaliñada...ella murmuro una disculpa antes de seguir andando enfrascada en un montón de papeles.

-Agente Black.- hablé mientras abría la puerta que me conduciría hacía aquel hombre, el me dedico una mirada y me pidió que entrara, lo hice lo antes posible y me senté ante el hombre de risados cabellos negros.

-A las dos discutiremos a que caso la asignare. Mientras tanto puedes ir a donde la Agente Weasley, esta haciendo una autopsia y necesitara ayuda.- asentí con rapidez antes de salir rápidamente del lugar.

Sentí un pito y al girarme un chico pelirrojo me lanzo un guiño, le dedique que una sonrisa antes de dirigirme a laboratorio...me acerque a la puerta pero me detuve al escuchar un jadeo...que decir jadeo...alguien estaba follando allá adentro.

Disimuladamente me acerque a la ventana, adentro estaban dos personas, un Rubio y una castaña. Creo que esa era la misma castaña con la que choque en el ascensor. He de decir que no me esperaba eso el primer día de trabajo...ella estaba en la mesa desnuda, abierta de piernas, y el chico se movía furiosamente sobre ella mientras le acariciaba los pechos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz a mi espalda, me giré con una mueca de sorpresa pero una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro como mis ojos vieron a la chica delante de mi. Era de piel clara y de ojos marones, traía unos pantalones y una camisa con una bata de laboratorio. Le dedique una sonrisa a la pelirroja mientras me colocaba las manos dentro de mis bolsillos.

-¿Están follando verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro. Por un instante la mire sin entender, ella captó mi mirada y lanzo una carcajada muy suave.

-La mayoría de las veces o los pillo o los cubró.- me dijo sonriendo, haciendo que una sonrisa también naciera en mis labios...justo en ese instante el pelirrubio y la castaña salieron del laboratorio...sus aspectos decian: recién follados.

-Draco, Mione, cuidado para la próxima.- habló la pelirroja con una sonrisa antes de entrar a laboratorio,les dedique una sonrisa a los dos. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente y el me dedico una sonrisa arrogante de vuelta.

-Yo soy Pansy...soy nueva, permiso.- dije antes de entrar a laboratorio. La hermosa pelirroja me dedicó una sonrisa...maldita sonrisa...esa chica esta como la roca de dura. Creo que me siento atraída por ella, no es extraño siendo yo lesbiana o si.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?.- preguntó la pelirroja colocándosela unos guantes de plástico y una mascarilla. Tome una bata blaca y me la coloque con una sonrisa haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

-Soy Pansy, soy nueva y...me han enviado a ayudarte con la autopsia.- dije con una sonrisa ladeada, ella esbozo una sonrisa y me extendió una grabadora.

-Yo soy Ginny.- me susurro la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír antes de colocarse unas gafas y comenzar a hablar sobre las probables causas de la muerte del hombre. Yo la escuchaba atentamente, el hombre de 37 años aproximadamente había muerto a causa de una bala, la cual entró por su gargante y salió casi por su nuca...según lo que dijo Ginny el asesinado debía de estar, tal vez, en un segundo piso y la persona que le ha matado le ha tirado de abajo hacia arriba.

-ahh- se quejó Ginny ya que algo de sangre le salpicó cuando comenzó a abrir el tórax del hombre, una carcajada escapó de mis labios antes de tomar una toalla y acercarme a ayudarla.

-Mira lo que te has hecho pelirroja.- murmuré limpiando la sangre de su frente...ya que ella se había sacado las gafas para limpiarse. Como la limpiaba pude observar sus marones ojos y como su respiración se paraba momentáneamente.

-Ya esta.- dije con una sonrisa antes de seguir grabando todo lo que Ginny decía. Terminamos luego de unas horas, yo salí tranquilamente caminando junto a la pelirroja, ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Ginny por qué tardas tanto?- preguntó un pelirrojo mirando a Ginny. Con su uniforme, cruzado de brazos y mirando a la pelirroja con la entre ceja fruncida.

-Deja de hacer preguntas Ron, ella es Pansy.- me presentó Ginny, el chico me dedico una sonrisa mientras yo le saludaba con un beso en cada mejilla.

-Un placer Pansy, había escuchado de tu llegada.- dijo con una sonrisa, me encoji de hombros sin apartar mi sonrisa y luego me despedí con toda la intención de irme hacía la sala de reuniones.

Entre y me ubique que en una silla, allí estaba Draco, Hermione, el amable chico pelinegro de nombre Harry, habían dos pelirrojos mas, una rubia de mirada loca y dos gemelas de piel trigueña. Me senté junto a Hermione con una gran sonrisa e intente hablar con la arisca chica...minutos después el capitán, Ginny y Ron entraron.

POV Ginny

-Agentes, como ya sabrán se nos a unido una gran oficial, la agente Parkinson...trasladada desde Londres. He convocado reunión para reubicarlos. - habló Sirius, yo seguí sus palabras al pié de la letra pero de vez en cuando volteaba a a mirar a Pansy.

No se que era pero esa pelinegra hacía estragos en mi mente, sentí algo muy fuerte en mi pecho cuando me limpió la sangre en el laboratorio, cuando sus dedos tocaron de manera suave mi frente.

Y no piensen que soy lesbiana, porque yo soy hetero, pero no se...joder que esa pelinegra tiene un culo de infarto y esos pantalones apretados no le ayudan a disimularlo.

-Pansy será asignada al caso del narcotraficante Remus Lupin, tenes que seguir las ordenes de Draco.- anunció Sirius, mire al pelirrubio prepotente...en el caso personal no era amiga de él, pero el tenía a Hermione hechizada y quien no estaría hechizada si el chico tiene un buen culo y una polla se infarto...no crean que me revolqué con el, solo que lo encontre teniendo sexo con Hermione y quedo toda su hombria al aire cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-¿Está usted de acuerdo agente Malfoy?- preguntó Sirus, es una pregunta estupida...todos sabemos que si no estamos de acuerdo con las ordenes de Sirius nos buscamos problemas. Draco asintío antes de lanzar una mirada hacia Pansy, mire a la pelinegra de ojazos oscuros y vi como se doblaba a tomar unos papeles que habían resbalado de sus manos... Y gracias al pantalón de talle bajo y a las bragas de talle alto quedo a la vista una tanga negra y una piel palida.

-Todos seguirán como están hasta ahora. Segundo punto de la reunión. ¿Cómo van los resultados de la autopsia agente Weasley?- Me Levante de la silla con toda la intención de dar mi opinión, queriendo sacar de mi mente la imagen de la tanga de Pansy.

-Según mis observaciones el señor Ernesto Palioti a sido asesinado, por la forma en que la bala entro por su cuello y salió casi por nuca...quiere decir que la persona que le a disparado a sido desde un piso mas abajo. En su sangre, en sus dientes y en sus dedos, se encuentra un tipo de droga fuerte...creó que estaba drogado en el instante que fue asesinado.- hablé seriamente y luego fui interrumpida por Hermione

-Señor Sirius, en la enseña del crimen se encontró sangre en el segundo piso del departamento, en el balcón, preguntamos a los vecinos pero nadie vio nada...solo una niña de cinco años dice que escucho un fuerte ruido, un chillar de gomas y vio como el hombre asesinado caí desde el segundo piso hacia abajo.- Declaró mi compañera, siriuis asistió.

-¿Qué hay del asesino? ¿Ninguna idea?- preguntó Sirius, nadie habló. Sirius dio por terminada la reunión y todos abandonamos el lugar. Seguí a Pansy con la mirada,la vi sentarse junto a Harry, hablando con una sonrisa cruzando sus labios.

La observe por unos segundos antes de dirigirme a laboratorio para seguir con las investigaciones del caso. Hice algunos análisis de sangre...comprobando que el tipo si estaba drogado en la hora de su muerte...revise los moretones de su rostro y todos parecían de algún tipo de pelea y no de su caída.

-Hola.- saludo Hermione desde la puerta, me giré con una sonrisa mientras tomaba muestra del tejido de las unas del hombre asesinado. Con una media sonrisa Hermione tomo unos guantes y se sentó conmigo a ayudarme.

-¿Volviste a dejar que te follé?- pregunté mirando a los ojos miel de mi amiga...ella miro al suelo avergonzada y asintió recostando la cabeza en mi hombro y sentí como soltaba ligeras lagrimas.

-Mione. ¿Porque permites que te trate como a su juguete. Permites que te folle en cualquier esquina y...ni siquiera son novios oficiales.- dije sin entender a mi amiga, porque por mas guapo que este un tío yo no permitiría que me follara en laboratorio, o en la oficina o donde le entre la jodida gana.

-Ginny es que yo le amo.- escuché murmurar a Hermione, le dedique una media sonrisa en señal de apoyo y seguimos trabajando. Habían cosas que no podían cambiar y el hecho de que Hermione y Draco follen por toda la comisaría era una de ellas.

Unas horitas luego me dirigí hacia mi casa acompañada de mis hermanos...Ronald, Fred y George, quienes como yo son policías y trabajan conmigo. Al llegar a nuestro barrio nos dirigimos a la posada de mcgonagall

Al entrarar saludamos a todos como de costumbre...mis ojos se ensancharon cuando vi a Pansy frente mi con una senda sonrisa.

-Hey pelirroja, alperecer vivimos en el mismo barrio...debes conocer a mi tía postiza, es Minerva, la dueña de este changorro.- declaro la pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de saludar a mis hermanos y de pedir una cerveza

-Princesa cuanto tiempo.- hablo el señor "enano" Binns. Pansy le dio un beso y un abrazo y al hacerlo tuvo que inclinarse hacía adelante y me dio un perfecto vistazo de su bendita tanga negra. Trate con dificultad de sacar mi vista de allí y pedi un café.

-Esta noche todo los tragos van de mi cuenta, hay que celebrar el regreso de Pansy...van muchos años desde que esta alocada muchacha se fue.- declaro Binns y entonces supe quien era Pansy...supe que no era esta la primera vez que la veía. Pansy era la chica que en tercero me molestaba por ser yo tan pálida y con unos pelos muy rojos, aun así ahora no es una gillipollas.

-¡Por Pansy!- grito mi hermano George, feliz de poder beber gratis. Volvi a mirar a Pansy, la encontré riendo a mandíbula abierta con mi hermano Charlie, quien es mecánico.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Espero que les guste y si quieren que la continúe déjenmelo saber. Estaré esperando sus opiniones**.

Saluod y besos


	2. La fiesta

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.

La fiesta

POV Pansy

Me había sentado junto a Charlie, es un chico divertido, llevamos un rato tonteando...mejor dicho: el tontea conmigo y yo finjo tontear porque lamentablemente a el le falta algo para llamar mi atención.

-¿Y tu? Tan hermosa y sin novio.- me dijo con una sonrisa, le di un trago a mi cerveza y le dedique una sonrisa más pronunciada.

-Bueno es que no me interesa tener novio...NOSE...prefiero...tener novia.- le susurré con una sonrisa, el se tambaleo y casi cae de la silla mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tu...¿Eres? tu ¿lesbiana?- me pregunto Charlie trabándose con sus propias palabras, le dedique una sonrisa y asentí, lo veo recostarse en la silla y pasarse una mano por el cabello sorprendido.

-Wow...no es que...me sorprendes.- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Voy al baño.- le dije antes levantarme y caminar hacia el baño con unas sonrisa pero me suena el móvil a mírate de camino. Miro la pantalla: es Millie Bulstrode, una amiga.

-Hola Millie...¿Qué? ¿Fiesta de compromiso? ¿Te casas? Joder pero que sorpresa...vale, ¿Puedo llevar unas amigas? te veo guapa.- cuelgo el teléfono y me giro con una sonrisa...vamos quemar Madrid.

Camino un poco y me encuentro con Ginny, Hermione y Luna. Las tres están sentadas con sendas caras de aburrimiento. Me acercó sin poder borrar mi sonrisa y cuando en siento junto a ellas me miran.

-¿Tienen planes para dentro de media hora?- pregunto mirándolas, veo como se miran entre si.

-Ir a casa y tirarme al sofá a ver la tele.- contesta Ginny encogiendose de hombros, miro a Luna.

-Terminar de tejer una gorra pa Neville, me esta quedando divina.- me dice Luna, un gesto de aburrimiento se forma en mi cara.

-Leer un libro.- le escucho decir a Hermione...las miro a las tres sin creérmela y me levantó con una sonrisa.

-Pues se me van olvidando de la tele, del gorro y de los libros que nos vamos pa una fiesta. Una amiga mía se acasa y que me a invitado a su despedida de soltera.- digo con una sonrisa. Las caras de las tres brillan con emoción.

- ¿Pues qué? ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto sonriendo y todas asienten, salimos entre risas de la posada y nos vamos en mi auto.

-¿Y tu eres muy de fiestas Pansy?- me pregunta Hermione que va sentada a mi lado, la miro, le dedicó una sonrisas mientras asiento.

-Si, soy muy pero muy de fiesta. Anda que a ustedes también les debe de gustar la runba.- digo con una sonrisa mirando por el retrovisor a Ginny.

-Pues si, pero no salimos mucho. Ya sabes entre el trabajo, los líos y todo eso que no nos queda tiempo.- me dice Luna desde atrás.

-Pues yo siempre tengo tiempo pa rumbear...amo las fiestas.- digo mientras me detengo en una luz, me giro un poco y miro al hombre que esta conduciendo en una sonrisa.

-Hermosa me dejas prenderte los motores.- me dice con una sonrisa que intenta sonar caliente. Me giro a mirar la calle con una expresión seria.

-Que le pasa a la morena, acaso esta molesta mi perrita.- la luz cambia y dedicandole una seria mirada vuelvo a arrancar el coche, maldito idiota.

Olvida al idiota pasamos todo el camino charlando hasta que llegamos frente al local. Entramos gratis ya que Millie me dejo el pase y al entrar deje salir una sonrisa. Al adentrarme sentí como me seguían Luna, Ginny y Hermione.

-Pansy ¿Este es un local de lesbianas?- me pregunta Ginny mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, me giro a mirarla, veo como esta mirando a las chicas que se grajean porlas esquinas.

-Se me había olvidado decirles...que mi amiga pues es lesbiana. Espero no se sientan incomodas.- Hermione y Luna se encogen de hombros.

-Una cosa menos que ver.- dice Luna con una sonrisa mientras se deja mover por la música con una sonrisa y es que esa chica me tiene que caer bien.

-Vamos a enseñarle como bailan las heteros.- le escucho decir a Luna mientras jala a Hermione a la pista para bailar y las miro con una sonrisa porque la castaña para eso esta un chin avergonzada.

-¡Pansy!- me giro hacia la voz que me habla y al ver a Millie la saludo con un pico insignificante en los labios, somos amigas desde hace mucho

-Mira Ginny ella es Millie, la chica que se nos casa.- la presente con una sonrisa.

-Espero que disfruten de la fiesta.- comenta con una sonrisa Millie antes de saludar con un pico a Ginny...la pelirroja esta practicamente pasmada.

-¿Bailamos pelirroja?- pregunto con una sonrisa pero Ginny niega, me alejó sonriendo porque se que no le soy completa ente indiferente a la pelirroja.

Y así pasan algunos minutos entre bailes, hasta que las luces se apagan y el ambiente se tensa y yo se lo que viene.

-Chicas sentaos...el espectáculo comienza.- escucho la voz de Millie pero no se dónde esta. Y me senté junto a una rubia, Gin,Luna y Hermione se sentaron juntas...parecían nerviosas.

POV Ginny

Me sente junto a Luna y Hermione pero no podía dejar de mirar a Pansy y cuando vi a una mujer aparecer en el medio del lugar supe que esto apenas había comenzado.

-Una maga, en las despedidas de solteras siempre traen magos.- le escucho decir A Hermione con una sonrisa, la miro levantando una ceja, claro esta que no es una maga.

-Si...esta maga va a desaparecer su ropa.- comenta Luna sarcásticamente dejando a Hermione con una mueca confusa y la música sensual comienza a sonar. Miro a Pansy que estaba que se baila mirando a la chica, y tengo que admitir que no es fea, morena, alta, de cabello riso.

Y el lugar se llena de gritos cuando ella se saca el traje y se queda en ropa interior, inconscientemente me mojo los labios porque aún cuando soy hetero, porque lo soy, el lugar esta muy caliente.

Y la striper se acerca contoneando las caderas hacia Ginny y Hermione, veo como mis amgas se ponen nerviosas pero aún riendo le siguen el juego a la striper que les baila de manera sensual.

-Tiene las nalgas duras duras y sin una sola estría.- le escucho comentar a Hermione y no puedo creer, a estas dos se les fue el cable. Veo como la estriper se acerca a mi mordiendose un dedo de manera insinuante.

-No...gracias.- me limito a decir, me dedica una sonrisa y veo como se acerca a Pansy y me hierve la sangre, no se porque pero no me gusta ver a esa mujer tan cerca de Pansy. Veo como la pelinegra le sonrisa a Pansy y esta se mueve nerviosa en el mueble.

Y la striper le da la espalda y le pide que le saque el sostén y Pansy se muerde el labio de manera nerviosa y le desabrocha el sujetador y siento una punzada de celos al ver como la striper se sube en los muzlos de la Pansy y termina de sacarse el sujetador y no soporto nada más.

Me levantó de un salto y Hermione me toma de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas Ginny? Si nos la estamos pasando teta...digo que los la estamos pasando bien.- me dice Hermione mirándome a los ojos.

-No importa...que me duele la cabeza.- murmuro antes de irme y cuando salgo del lugar me detengo a pensar que nunca había sentido unos celos tan fuertes...¿Eran celos? ¿Estaba celando a Pansy? Me estoy volviendo loca.

Tome un taxi hasta mi casa y cuando entre el lugar estaba en completo silencio...que lanzas una aguja y la escuchas sonar al tomar el suelo. Arrastre mis pie hasta mi cuarto, tome mi toalla y me doy un baño antes de acostarme.

-Mañana todo será más sencillo.- digo esperanzada antes de caer dormida e inconscientemente caigo dormida pensando en Pansy.

Si te gusto no dudes en dejarme un Review Besos


End file.
